


One Night-Escape

by Yume_Eiko



Series: One Nights [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Eiko/pseuds/Yume_Eiko
Summary: One night, Shinigami meets Princess Serenity.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell & Tsukino Usagi
Series: One Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793917
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted this to be a long read, but I'm having a hard time writing the last chapter, so I decided to break it up. To understand this story a little better, I also added some Greek/Roman Mythology in this. If needed, I might add some author's note incase some people dont know the myths.

“ Duo? Duo!”

“ Yes Grandmother?”

“ Why are you so far away? Come closer.”

“ What’s wrong? Someone make you mad again. Need me to kill them?”

“ I’m not your Aunt Duo. Even though…..did you see this? Mortals make no sense to me.”

In her hand, the Goddess of the Night, Nyx, held a dark globe shining. It showed a man & a woman crying over a young girl who was sickly in bed. 

“ Am I hard to please Duo? I just want what the other Goddesses want. A temple here, some followers there, not some DEAD…... Anyway I have a favor to ask. And don't even think about getting out of it.” 

“ Have I ever?”

“ If you would of killed her instead of fucking her, this wouldn’t be happening” she said thrusting her globe at him. 

He shrugged his shoulders. 

“ I can't help it that these mortal women throw themselves at me for a measly extra day.”

“ Like I said. Never makes sense to me. What can they even accomplish?”

“ There was Sisphys Grandmother.”

“ Oh yes. Please remind me to tell the Furies to make his boulder bigger.” 

“ Of course. I’ll go do that now.”

“ Oh no you dont. “

With a snap of her fingers Cereberus came, blocking his way. He grimaced as the three heads simultaneously licked him. The salvia burned at his clothes, leaving him in nothing. He looked toward his Grandmother.

“ I’m guessing you have a change of clothes for me.”

“ Of course child. Come. I’ll tell you where you’re going.”

He followed her into the dressing room where thousands and thousands of clothes were spinning.

“ Hmmm. What color? Should we change it up a bit?” she said flicking through the clothes.

“ Grandmother.”

“ Oh? Yes. yes. I need you to take your sweet little cousin to the ball tonite.”

“ Why me?”

“ You know how Hotaru can be at times.”

He nodded. He was close with Hotaru, who was the Princess of Saturn & the daughter of Lupe, the Goddess of Pain. She was feared for her power & did not have many friends. From what she had told him, she was close with Serenity, who was the daughter of Selenity. It was her introduction into the Gods/Goddess World & Hotaru had really wanted to see her, but did not want to go alone. He had to guess this was the ball his Grandmother was talking about. 

With another snap, he was dressed in a black roman toga, no tunic, that was lined with purple. The tattoo of his Death Scythe glowed brightly on his arm. Her last accessory on him was a metallic cross that was the color of granite red. It hung perfectly in the middle of his chest. 

“ You know I’m not a fan of those balls Grandmother.”

“ It’s just one night Duo. “


	2. Chapter 2

He held Hotaru’s hand as they walked into the Moon Palace. Hotaru was dressed in a dark purple grecian gown that flowed down to her knees. Being the son of Death & a Death God himself, he was used to the whispers & looks he got. He just never cared for them. He had his friends who would acknowledge him with a look or in Quatre’s case a smile. Then he had the Gods who would stare at him in hate or fear & then he had some Goddesses who would look at him with fear or lust. Compared to his Dad & Hades, he was actually way more friendlier than them. He also wasn’t dumb. Everyone feared him for his power. He was one of the few Gods that knew when a mortal and an immortal were to die. After they gave their respects to Queen Selenity, he walked over to Haruka, the daughter of Zephyros, God of the West Wind, and Michiru, a daughter of Oceanus. With them both having Titans as parents, he had actually clicked with them really well compared to the other Immortals. He gave them a wave as Hotaru clung to Michiru.   
“ Look who decided to actually come.”  
“ Haruka. Michiru.”  
“ Hello Hotaru. How are you?”  
“ Is it really surprising that I came?”  
“ You’re the one who said last time you werent going to come because of Noin.”  
“ ……..Shit.”  
Shit. He had forgotten about Noin. Noin, a granddaughter of Hera, was an on/off lover of his for some time. It wasn't that he wasn't attracted to her. It's just that after a few of their trysts, he noticed that she had wanted…..more. She wanted him to stay longer. At some of the balls, she had wanted him to walk in with her, so he stopped making less of an appearance at them. Or if he was waiting for a married couple to finish the burial rites, she would appear & ask to walk around with him on Earth. He didn't mind ….until he noticed she started to get possessive. Last time, she ended up cursing a mortal girl with barrenness because she flirted with him a little bit. Even now,he could see her dark eyes light up with recognition of finding him. He had to escape!  
“ Uhh. Haruka? Michiru? A little help?”  
Michiru took Hotaru’s hand while Haruka just shook her sandy blonde hair at him.   
“ The gardens are that way.” Haruka said, pointing over her shoulder.   
“ Thanks. Be good Hotaru.” he said, ruffling her hair.  
“ Please come back alive Shinigami.”  
“ Is that a joke little cousin?”   
Hotaru just giggled in her hands. His cape billowed as he quickly made his escape. He pretended he didn't see Noin. Instead, he made his greetings to Aphrodite & Hephaestus, then he continued outside towards the gardens. He could see the silver archway that opened the path to the Moon Garden. As much as he would love to appreciate it, he could sense Noin following him. He had to act fast. He turned another corner that led to the fountain. A figure was by it, playing with the water. Their eyes met & he probably did the most foolish thing he’s ever done since becoming a God: He dove right into the fountain, the Moon Lotuses covering him. He stayed absolutely still as Noin exchanged pleasantries with the figure. He started to pray.  
‘ Oh Selenity. Please don't let Noin find me. I promise you if she doesn't I’ll bring Serenity a beautiful present.’  
( After a few minutes)  
“ She’s gone now.”  
“ Whew. Thanks. Uhhh----”

He stared in amazement. He now understood why the Light & Dark were never to meet. Why his Uncle had taken his Aunt from her Mother. Serenity was the perfect image of her Mother along with the heavenly attributes of her Father, Helios. They had dressed her meticulously. Her golden hair was free, dropping to the ground as it framed around her. A small tiara of moon pearls wrapped around her head, keeping her bangs away so she could see. Her clear blue eyes looked at him, curiously. She offered him a hand, helping him out of the fountain. His heart began to beat faster as she got closer. Mortals were wrong about Gods. Gods, even Death Gods, have hearts. 

“ Who are you?”   
He didn't want to answer. Everyone always shirked away once they knew who he really was. Looking in her eyes, he couldn’t lie. Not to her.  
“ Shinigami, at your service Princess.” he said bowing.  
“ Shi-ni-ga-mi?” she said, tilting her head at him.   
He backed up a little as she began to circle him. Then he jumped as she clapped her hands.   
“ You’re Hotaru’s cousin! Can I call you something else? Shinigami is so hard to remember.”  
“ Duo. You can call me Duo.”  
“ Duo. I like it! You may call me Serenity. “  
He gave her a genuine smile. He went down on one knee & took her hand.  
“ Thank you for the honor Serenity.” he said, kissing her knuckle.  
“ Pleasure is all mine Duo.” she said, with a small curtsy. 

“ Why is the Belle of the Ball all by herself?”  
After their introductions, they looped arms & took a stroll through the Moon Gardens. She stopped & bent down to admire the Moon Lilys. He could tell he had hit a sore subject. He was able to relax, now knowing she didn't really know who he was.   
“ Have you been to Earth Duo?”  
“ Of course. Who hasn't?”  
She looked down. Crap. He had just remembered this was literally her Introduction Ball. She’s probably never left the Moon.   
“ Sorry. Sorry. Is that you keep on looking down? Curious about it?”  
She nodded.  
“ I hear so many stories about it. The mortals, the places, the food. Is it true they have trees that blow up? Or the birds that float on water? Tell me. Do the mortals really get old & wrinkly?”  
He started to laugh.   
“ Would you like to go down there & find out?”  
“ Really??!!??”  
“ Why not?”  
“ Yes! Yes! We won't be gone for too long, right?”  
“ It’ll be our little escape.”  
She took his hand. A black smoke covered them & they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

He transported them on the outskirts of Thebes. There, Serenity took in the scenery. She had never seen anything like it. The Moon had just risen, casting a shadow over Lake Hylica. Some wood nymphs had appeared, bowing & then frolicking away. Bugs chartered as the sounds of the woods came out tonite. She turned to Duo who was looking at her strangely. Compared to the mortals around them, both of them stood out, especially Serenity. Down to her dress to the bottom of her hair, everything stood out. He had thought putting a veil over her would help, but it seemed it just caused more attention. As they walked toward the city, people would either stare, point, or bow. Serenity would just wave at them. He took her hand & went behind a few trees. 

“ What’s wrong Duo?”

“ I think it’s best if we go incognito.”

“ How are we to do that?” she said, petting a rabbit.

“ You’ve never used your powers to change?”

“ Ah. I’ve never used my powers at all.”

“ You’re kidding right?”

She shook her head.

“ Never had a reason too.”

“ Surely you’ve done some training.”

“ …...I start tomorrow.”

Duo sighed. No wonder her Mother was super protective of her. She was literally the definition of a New Goddess. 

“ Never fear Princess. Shinigami is here to save the day.”

After some thinking, Duo changed into a simple linen black toga. He was careful to conceal his cross. As for Serenity, she had told him that she wanted to wear something that she would probably never wear again. For her, he had decided on a simple white tunic that went down to her knees that also had tights. He also placed with her a lunula and a ring for protection. The nymphs had tried to help with her hair, but after a while he noticed they just wanted to play in it, so he just shooed them away. He then pulled her hair into two buns, with the streamers falling to her calves. Now her hair wouldn't get dirty. To finish, they both wore black cloaks. Finally, they could explore Thebes. 

Serenity was in love. She pulled his hand as they went through the market. Duo laughed as he saw a woman blush from Serenity examining all the rings on her fingers. What the mortal didn't know was Serenity was literally feeling the woman’s fingers, taking in the texture. Then he pulled her away as she tried to feel the woman husband’s beard. He distracted her with some candy, which she asked for more. They looked through the booths, taking in the trinkets, jewelry, toys, & food. Bread spread with fig jam, pickled beets which made her face pucker up, she even tried Posca that made her eyes sparkle & ask for more. He bought them a jug & they walked around, sipping & going where she wanted. It was actually his first time really enjoying Thebes. Most of the time, he was here to bring death. Seeing Serenity though, all he saw was life. She was so curious that it was endearing. He did his best to answer her questions while all the while keeping her close. He wrapped an arm around her waist as the crowds got thicker. Even with their disguises, heads still turned, especially when they heard her tinkering laugh. He blushed as he heard the murmurs of an older couple talking about them. He also narrowed his eyes at the men who looked at her the wrong way. He would make sure they were on his Death List. 

“ Duo. Duo! What’s that noise?”

He could hear the sounds of steps and of a tambourine.

“ Probably a parade or something for a festival.”

“ Can we go look at it?”

“ Of course.”

She pulled his hand closer to the noises. The closer they got, the more crowded it became. Some people were looking on while others too were dancing, joining in the festivities. As he thought, a parade was coming down. For who, he didn't know. Half naked women were running around, pouring out wine & giving kisses here & there. Some young men were playing flutes, drums, & the tambourine. Then, seeing the next creatures coming up, he should have known who it was. Walking in the middle of satyrs was Dionysus aka Bacchus, the God of Wine, Theater, & Ecstasy. He was dressed in a royal purple toga along with a crown of vines on top of his head. He was laughing, smiling as he waved at the crowd. Then he stopped & took in Duo & Serenity. 

“ Is that you Shinigami?”

“ Hello Dionysus.”

“ MY FRIEND!”

Dionsys came to them & grabbed Duo in a bear hug. 2 satyrs had come over & began to shower praises to Serenity in which she blushed & waved them off. One tried to kiss her hand, but Duo snatched it away. 

“ Don't even think about it. “

The satyrs pulled back & ran away.

“ Duo! That wasn't nice.”

“ Serenity. I assure you. It’s for your own good.”

“ Serenity? Selenity’s daughter?”

“ How do you do? I am Serenity.” she said curtsying. 

“ My dear girl. There’s no need for that. Don't you know who I am?”

“ I’m really sorry. It’s my first time on Earth.”

“ I see. Then never fear my dear. For you have come at the perfect time. I am your Uncle Dionsys & let me be the one to welcome you to Earth.” he said, kissing her hand. 

“ What are you doing here? I thought you would be in Mt. Olympus already.”

“ It's why I say it’s a perfect time for you to be here. Can you tell? I’m getting married!!!”

Serenity squealed in delight while Duo just shook his head. 

“ You’re kidding right?”

“ Look! There she is.”

Dionysus pointed to the centaurs. The 4 horsemen were carrying a litter. They put it to the ground & a hand pulled the cloth away to step out of it. A young woman came out, dressed just like Dionysus while her strawberry blonde hair was in curls pinned with a golden vine crown. Each finger had a band of gold on it. She walked to Dionysus, who in turn took her hand & kissed her cheek. 

“ Shinigami. Serenity. This is  Ariadne, my bride to be. Ariadne. These are my very important friends. Please give them as much respect as you would me.”

“Of course My Lord.”

“ There! Now that the introductions are out of the way, let us continue.”

And so, Duo & Serenity ended up joining Dionsys’ wedding band & they traveled to the wedding location. As a favor for Serenity, he asked Dionysus to let them travel over Lake Hyclia so she would know what her “birds over water” were. Serenity cupped her hand in the water as Duo’s magic rowed the boat across the lake. She looked at him, leaning back, enjoying the ride. She couldn't help but take him in. As all Gods/Goddesses had their rumors, she had also heard about his also. She wondered if it would be rude to bring one of them up? He raised an eyebrow at her, giving her wink.

“ What’s on your mind Princess?”

“ Can I? Can I ask you something personal?”

“ I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. What's up?”

“ Why did you hide from Noin?”

Ah. She just had to bring up her. 

“ Because she wants things that I’ll never be able to give her. Commitment, Marriage, Love. It’s a waste to pretend it’s gonna work out.”

“ What makes you say it won’t?”

“ Because of what we are.” 

“ I don’t understand. “

He let out a big sigh. He was about to dig himself into a hole. 

“ You’ve met the Gods right? Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes?”

She nodded. Some she had met tonight & some she had also met when they visited her Mother. 

“ Think about it, Serenity. Zeus did not marry Hera for love. Same with Poseidon & Amphitrite. Think about your cousin Mina. She’s a daughter of Aphrodite, but everyone knows Aphrodite doesn’t love Hephaestus. Even your own Mother Serenity. She’s just like them. Selfish.”

“ Why? Why would you say that?”

Deeper & deeper he dug himself in this hole.

“ Have you ever met your Father Serenity?”

She shook her head.

“ Ever asked your Mother why?”

“ Of course. She says it’s because I’m a miracle.”

“ Right. We all know the legend. It says the Sun & Moon can never see each other but for that one day that happens every 200 years. In your case, that was how you were born. And your Mother told you she loved your Father so much & that was how you were born. But did you know Serenity that if you weren't born on the Moon that you could have met your Father sooner? 

“ You’re lying.”

“ Am I? Think Serenity. You have plenty of half siblings on the Earth. All different ages. All the Gods & Goddesses can come to Earth when they feel like it. Your Mother didn't give you that choice. Once she had you on the Moon, she made it that she could see you everyday, but not your Father. To me, that’s being selfish. I rather be alone.”

There was an awkward silence after what he said. Serenity was in a little bit of shock. None, not even her Mother, had told her this. She had wanted to talk to him more about this, but they had already arrived at the top of Cithaeron Mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a music scene in this chapter. The song that is being used for this is called " Love Duet" by Cirque du Soleil. Honestly, the whole scene is inspired by this dance from the Ovo Play. I worked this play when they came to my city & when I tell you I never grew tired of seeing it over & over again, That's just how beautiful it was to me. If you've never seen them perform, please look them up. You wont be disappointed. I linked the song so you can listen while you read this chapter.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHVkU_NSg1U

“ & with this ring, I take thee beautiful Adriane.”

Everyone was circled around the couple. On top of the mountain pastures, the couple had decided to get married under an oak tree which was sacred to the Goddess Hera. Silenus, Dionsys’s mentor, was the one performing the marriage & said this would be the best spot for a successful marriage. Serenity had tried her best to enjoy the ceremony, but she couldn't get over Silenus' erect penis! Out of all the satyrs, she had heard he was the oldest, wisest, & a drunkard. She couldn't understand how he was getting through the ceremony, much less standing up. She hid behind Duo who just laughed & held up a cup of wine for her. The more she drank, the more she wouldn't even think about that he said. 

“ Does anyone have anything else to say?”

Everyone shook their heads.

“ Well, looks like it’s my turn. All i can say is as long as you love him & he loves you, everything will be fine. If not, don't forget about an old man, eh?”

Silenus had wrapped an arm around Adriane in which Dionysus pulled it off.

“ Teacher. Would you hurry up? “

“ Aye. Aye. You Gods are so impatient. With the blessing of Hera, Goddess of Marriage, I now declare you husband & wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

Everyone clapped & shouted as Dionysus & Adriane kissed. 

“ LET US DRINK!!!!”

Food & drink flowed as the wedding celebration began. A few satyrs & centaurs picked up some musical instruments to begin the music. The maenads picked up their tambourines to go with their music. Duo watched as Serenity sat next to Adriane. His eyes never left her as she laughed at what Adriane had said. He felt bad. Really bad. He really didn't know what to do. He never had to say sorry & mean it. It was the first time he wanted someone to forgive him. He watched as Dionysus refilled his cup. Another truth. Gods could get drunk. You just had to have the right stuff. He was with the God of Wine so he would definitely get drunk tonight. 

“ What troubles you so Shinigami?”

Duo just drank his wine. 

“ Ah. Is it my niece? Lover’s quarrel already?”

“ Hey! We’re not….lovers.”

“ Yet. Still a quarrel right? What’s the problem? “ he said, winking.

“ How can you love only her?”

“ I just do.”

“ You do?”

Dionysus nodded his head, refilling their chalices. 

“ Shinigami. All I know is when she took my hand & looked me in the eyes, that was all I needed. Have you ever felt that?”

He smiled. He did. He really did. 

“ Then act on that my friend & you will be ok. Now drink!!”

“ Really?”

“ My wedding. My drink.”

( Music Scene)

Back around the oak tree, everyone settled in a circle for the wedding dance. As a present, a wind nymph & a male fae would do the dance. Two musicians with an oboe and the other one with a violin began the song. A man with a lyre plucked the lyre as the wind nymph started the dance. High into the trees she floated as she danced the lovers dance, her gossamer gown blowing in the wind. Her steps followed the oboe while the fae’s mirrored the violin. Everyone looked up as the fae opened his luminescent wings, flying to meet up with his lover. 

Duo knew he should have been watching the dance, but he watched Serenity as she looked up in awe & admiration. He didn't need to watch the dance. He could see everything in her eyes. She never held back any of her emotions. She was absolutely beautiful to watch. Her eyes shined as the lovers met in the middle, grasping onto each other. Forbidden, the nymph pushed her lover away & came back to the ground, the wind shooting the flames of the lamps into the air. There, the fae danced, the fire mixing with his dance, as he did his best to make it back to his lover. Everyone gasped as the fire hit his wings. With a cry, he tucked his wings & began to spin, the fire flying up into the air, disappearing. He then shot down to the ground, picking up his lover, their hands coming together as he spun her around & around. Then he pulled her close, her back to his chest, as they swayed gently to the last notes of the song. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they closed their eyes together. Then, with the last pluck of the lyre, he spun her one last time, gave her a kiss, & flew away, leaving her all alone. 

( End of Music Scene)

Duo watched as Dionysus’ powers had taken over everybody, even Serenity. Everyone was with somebody, except for himself. Dionysus was being fed grapes by some nymphs & the satyrs were gobbling down the wine or chasing down some women to have some fun with. The maenads had grabbed Adriane & Serenity up to dance as the music continued on. A fiddler has set a fast pace, causing the ground to rumble as everyone stomped their feet to the music. Everyone cries of exultation echoed throughout the mountain, causing even the drunks to rise from their stupor to try to join in. His eyes blazed as he watched her. The maenads were grabbing at her, rubbing their hands all over. He was about to stop them, but he noticed that she didn't mind it. In fact, she encouraged them. One would twirl her around & she laughed out loud, twirling herself into the arms of another. Then she stopped & turned to look at him. He gulped as she walked towards him. He prepared himself to get lashed on, maybe she would cry, or even give him a smack or two. He closed his eyes & waited. What he did not expect was for her to take his hand. He opened his eyes to her smiling up at him. 

“ Serenity.”

“ I’m so disappointed in you Shinigami.”

“ What can I do to make it up to you?”

“ Join us.”


End file.
